


Coming Home

by pumpkinpeasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Bad Fic, Bad Sex, Bossy Dean, Bottom Castiel, Castiel is a Little Shit, Collars, Coming Untouched, Daddy Dean, Daddy Kink, Dean is a Softie, Doggy Style, Humiliation, Kinky Castiel, Kinky Dean, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Rules, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Dean, Verbal Humiliation, baby talk, little cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home to his Little, Castiel. They only have the weekend and Dean showed up late, so they make the most of tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

It was nearly three in the morning on a sweet autumn night, when Dean was rushing home. Hours had passed that shouldn’t have passed, the Impala had taken routes it shouldn’t have taken. Dean’s heart was thrumming and kicking in places he didn’t know that it could. Promises had been broken. So he was scrambling out of the car, and grabbing his duffel from the trunk, quickening his pace up the steps and into the house. The front door creaked on its hinges as he pushed inside, shutting it quietly. God, his poor kitten had been left alone all day, and probably didn’t have the faintest clue what had happened. He left his duffel by the door. The stairs were his enemy as he carefully traipsed up to their bedroom, shifting with his weight. Dean took in a shuddering breath, before he went into their room.  
  
To his surprise, Cassie was sleeping in his bed. The delectable, sweet form was lying settled asleep. His chest lazily rose and fell as he laid there, the beautiful dark hair a warm welcome, by the moonlight flooding in through the window. Dean crept inside and silently divested of his clothes, letting them drop and pool into a pile near the door, before he made his way over to Cas. He crawled into bed, the mattress giving and sinking where he sat, immediately taking to palming Cas’s shoulder. His baby hummed lightly. Dean felt so terrible, for leaving his boyfriend alone for all this time. Dean jostled Cas a little, and watched as he shifted, rolled over to face him. In the darkness, his eyes flew wide and Cas flung his arms around Dean.  
  
“Dean…?” he mumbled sleepily, him and his Daddy tumbling into bed. “Dean… You came back.”  
  
“Yeah. Sweetie, I’m so sorry.” he said, and he really meant it. His boy was probably alone and scared without him, still learning all the things that people should know. God knows what could have happened in a day alone. So he was petting his hair, and gently rumpling his pretty brown locks, and laying kisses everywhere he could reach. “Shh… Shh, it’s okay, baby. Daddy’s here.”  
  
“Miss you, Daddy…” his baby boy sniffled, “Was scared…”  
  
“I know, kitten. But Daddy’s here, now, and he loves you.” Dean whispered for him, his boy’s body so hot and smooth, lying atop his. “Hush. Hold still for Daddy.”  
  
Cas whined in his throat, cute pink mouth pouting in the dark, as his Daddy was rubbing his back, squeezing his shoulders. He didn’t know what he’d do without his Daddy, and he was so scared, for so long, but his heart and mind could be at rest, when his Dean was near. He didn’t know how to live without him anymore. He loved his Dean, and he loved the collar that he wore, with his name on it. It was so nice, the black leather band around his neck, with a silver buckle, and very own nametag hanging from it. Dean reached up and tugged on it, making his baby boy smile and squeal so happily.  
  
“Mrrrmm…” came a noise from Cassie, as he was padding at Dean’s chest. “Mmm…”  
  
“Hmm?” Dean hummed, thinking of those beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Cas only stayed quiet for a moment, before sighing again, nuzzling, rubbing his cheeks against his Daddy’s chest. Dean held him tight, and snuggled close. Cas continued whimpering loud, mewling, “Mmnn… mm-mnn…”  
  
“Tell Daddy what you want -- use your words.” Dean said, feeling his baby boy flush, and his little smile grace Cassie’s lips.  
  
“Mrrmm… Want… Want Daddy’s hugs.” Cassie whined tenderly, his warm body seeking friction and attention, so neglected since his Daddy’s departure. “Daddy’s cuddles…”  
  
Dean swallowed hard, as Cas rubbed his body across Dean’s, just so needy and wanton, it was impossible to ignore. He wanted Daddy’s cuddles… Daddy’s cuddles, and so much more. So, he started giving him what he wanted, and snuggling him close, giving more kisses to his soft, pretty cheeks. The thin, almost nonexistent layer of smooth, downy hairs, was wispy and soft against his body, so perfect and innocent, like his baby boy. Cas whined hard, when Dean’s hands slid down his back, cupping the fine, plush swell of his rump. Mixed into strings of indigent mewls, he would hear little pleas for his Daddy, and fuck if Dean wasn’t feeling Cas’s erection sliding against his hip.  
  
Dean chuckled darkly, feeling Cas’s perfect cock slotting against his own. “I know what a naughty little boy you are…” Dean whispered, almost like a secret. Cas looked up, his tender, guilty face suddenly self-conscious and sorry. “I know when you’ve done it.”  
  
Cassie was slowing down, and his eyes went wide when Dean pulled him up into a sitting position. “You played with yourself, didn’t you?” he asked, and Cas shook his head far too quickly. “You did Daddy’s job, gave yourself cummies, right?”  
  
Cassie sniveled hard, and dropped his head in shame, Dean suddenly wishing he hadn’t accused him so roughly. His baby boy was sensitive, and he didn’t want him to cry, but there was no excuse for jerking himself off without permission. Then, Cas was shivering, bowing forward like he was about to cry, so Dean was softening his tone and hushing him again.  
  
“You’re too little to do it by yourself, baby…” he said warmly, nosing at Cas’s cheek. His boy looked up at him hopelessly. “Do that again, and I’ll spank you. You want that; you want me to spank you, Cassie?”  
  
Cas shook his head wildly. “No.” he said, “N-No spanking. I’m sorry for doing it...”  
  
“It’s okay-- Hush, baby. It’s my fault. I left you alone for so long, and…” he let the words trail off with a shake of the head. Cassie was really innocent, after all. He didn’t know any better. All he knew, was that his boy parts hurt and that playing with them made it feel better. “Need Daddy to take care of you?”  
  
Cas nodded silently, and let his Daddy take control. He just wanted his man to fill his hungry holes with his cock and cum. They tumbled sideways into the bed, careful to not hurt Cas, and Dean came to rest on top. He immediately went for Cas’s neck, bending it and sinking his teeth in, rewarded with a long, deep sigh from his boyfriend. He suckled needily, and slowly made his baby’s neck lovebitten. His little was writhing and mewling so loud, and so hard. He heard a tiny plea, before Dean started playing with his nipples, leaving Cassie agape. He took one sensitive bud and rolled it gently between the pads of his fingers, Cassie’s eyes scrunching shut. Dean was then sucking on the other, tongueing at it, nibbling, until it was a hot, flushed peak. He let off with a wet pop, moved across Cas’s chest, and heard a long moan as he took the other into his mouth. His boy’s hand was pushing between the two of them to tease his cock, but Dean slapped his hand away.  
  
“You know what my rules are, Cassie?” he asked.  
  
_“Yes!”_  
  
“What are my rules?” he demanded, reaching up and pinching Cas’s cheek roughly.  
  
“Always ask permission, to touch my boy parts-- I’m Daddy’s, Daddy’s only!” Cas parroted, quite correctly, if Dean did say so himself. He nodded at Cas to keep going, and sank down to his belly, pressing kisses there. “Daddy gives permission to touch, only think about Daddy.”  
  
“That’s right… Did you think about Daddy?” he asked, dipping his tongue into Cas’s navel, much to his boy’s liking. “You think about me, making you all dirty? But I _didn’t_ give you permission... And what’s my other rule? _What’s my other rule, Cassie?”_  
  
“Always tell Daddy if break the rules!” he cried softly, suddenly awash in a wave of tears and trembles, knowing he was so bad that he didn’t deserve anything tonight. Dean smirked, touching Cas’s flaming hard-on, so solid and full that he knew his boy would burst. Cassie’s eyes averted, downcast; ashamed, sad pretty eyes, now.  
  
“That’s right. You were such a bad kitten, Cas, you _should_ look down. You’re a little brat who can’t control himself, and you don’t deserve anything tonight.” he ordered, and Cas sniveled so hard he was going to hurt his nose. Cas covered his face with his hands. “...But… You’re my precious baby boy, too… And I take care of you, because I love you. More than anything else… You know that?”  
  
“Yes… D-Daddy-- he loves me…” Cas was sobbing quietly behind his hands, little birdy chest heaving with each sob. “I’m sorry… And my Daddy still loves me…”  
  
Dean nodded softly, right against his belly. “That’s right, he does. Daddy loves you so much, he’s gonna take care of you, now.” he promised, “So, don’t worry your beautiful, little head, Cassie…”  
  
He reached up and gently petted his baby boy’s head, running through his hair, over his ears. For a boy, Cas had astounding, simply awe-inspiring beauty. Even in the dark, he could picture those chocolatey locks atop his head, those orbs of sky-blues and ocean depths. He grabbed him and yanked him upward, a prominent display of who’s in charge, but then taking to kissing his baby boy’s face. His Daddy’s lips were so soft and full, plush against his cheeks, and nose, his mouth, as he tried to kiss his face off in the dark. Dean moaned softly into his mouth. His little boy was so…  
  
Cas returned the quiet moan with vigor, before separating the kiss. “Can suck Daddy’s pee-pee, now?”  
  
“Sure, baby doll.” he whispered on a kiss.  
  
Cas didn’t waste time in getting on his elbows and knees, and licking a long, wet stripe up his Daddy’s cock. Dean sighed, taking a finger into his mouth and wetting it, then reaching down and pushing his finger between Cas’s soft asscheeks, just as Cas wrapped his lips around the head. He traced around his little, tight starburst twice, before pushing inside. Cas moaned around his cock, taking his finger, the stretch, so good. He eased him open as Cas sucked him off, the boy’s mouth working wonders, his tongue laving and rolling in all the right places. Cassie whimpered hard, as Dean’s free fingers started toying with his balls, squeezing and twisting them tenderly.  
  
“C’mon, Cassie…” he urged, and Cas sucked his Daddy harder, looking up at him in the darkness, from behind thick, too-pretty-to-be-a-boy's eyelashes. “Mmmph… fuck.”  
  
He winced, when Daddy added another 3 fingers, burning his ass, but he needed to be a good little. So Cassie was sucking off his Daddy with all his power, and working the base with his hands, playing with Dean’s soft pair, when his Daddy started getting tighter. And Daddy was moaning so good and bending his knees, his toes curling, and Cassie knew what that meant. He barely heard _“I’m cumming, I’m cumming…”_ before Dean suddenly spilled his load into Cassie’s mouth, gushing out everything he had with a dark force, and pushing Cas’s head down, forcing him to either choke or swallow.  
  
It was a brutal move, but Cassie needed to learn.  
  
He pulled off, gasping and coughing, cum dribbling down his face, trembling from that sudden witnessing of ecstasy. “Lick it up.” Dean said, and he cleaned off Daddy’s cock with his tongue, those fingers continuing to scissor in his asshole, stretching him for his Daddy’s peen.  
  
Panting and shaking from his orgasm, Dean still kept opening up his baby boy. It was a wonder that Cassie didn’t spill himself, yet. When he was stretched open, Dean grabbed him and flipped him over, his baby’s ass presented and ready. Cas was on his forearms, face resting on the bed, ass high in the air.  
  
“Can have Daddy’s peen, now?” came a little, hopeful whisper.  
  
“Of course… Present that hole.” Dean ordered, and Cassie spread his legs further, his knees more than shoulder-width apart. Dean had to admit, this was a gorgeous view; Cassie’s tail-end was held up, his hole stretched open and pliant, completely on display, before he sidled up to him. He rubbed the spongy, mushroomed head of his cock against his hole, earning a whorish moan from his baby boy.  
  
He started pushing in, watching his baby’s ass taking him up, inch after glorious inch of thick, blood-fattened organ. His baby deserved the best, and only the best. Cas whined hard, pushing back, trying to get more of that amazing fullness, when Dean took hold of his hips, and started thrusting into him. It was a hard and quick, dirty fuck, pulling him back and screwing him harder onto each jagged punch of his hips, leaving Cas to grasp and clench at the bedsheets, try to get a grip on anything. Then, one hand knotted in his hair and yanked his head back, ears alert, the other reaching forward and hooking its fingers into his mouth.  
  
“Suck ‘em.” he huffed, and Cas complied. “You’re not cumming, less I say so.”  
  
Cassie whined around his fingers, his collar jangling as he was fucked ruthlessly by his Daddy, his owner, driven harder into the mattress, Dean’s fingers tugging hard at his mouth. The tightness of his ass clenched around him, squeezing, on every rough, jagged fuck that Dean set. Tears were streaming down Cas’s face, now, just a horrible sense of humiliation running through him, when he felt his cock throbbing with the fullness.  
  
_“Please!”_ he gasped.  
  
“Please… what?”  
  
Cas almost choked, _“Let me cum!”_ he was begging, slamming forward onto the mattress in time with Dean’s thrusts and punches in, barely able to breathe. “Please, Daddy!”  
  
And they were at it for another hour or so until Dean says, “Okay-- Let go. Let go, baby…”  
  
No sooner had he finished his sentence, than Cassie was clenching hard and crying out, blowing his load into the sheets. A thick, sticky geyser erupted from his dick, his breath short, body shaking uncontrollably, as he called his Daddy’s name over and over. Castiel collapsed into a puddle of his own cum, Dean falling beside him shortly after, the two of them heaving and catching their breath in small pants.  
  
“Dean… that was amazing." Cas said, but Dean pushed him down and Cas was left to fall asleep wondering what he'd done to deserve this.

Dean took off Cas’s collar, and tossed it onto the nightstand, smothering his boyfriend in kisses. It felt wrong-- so, so wrong, but what they had here, wasn’t worth giving up. So, every other weekend, they play Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise for everything you've read.


End file.
